


What a nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Didn’t proofread so keep that in mind, F/F, Lesbians, Like it ain’t till that last lil bit, Nea’s ooc David’s ooc you’re ooc, People WILL be OOC, Reader Insert, Romance, Running through windows at full tilt is hard, Self is a construct anyways, There’s a lot of timeskips, Violence, sorta - Freeform, there’s also some, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After crashing your car into the woods you find yourself in a strange place with even stranger people. But some of them aren’t so bad.





	What a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Nea’s a lesbian and You Can’t Change My Mind. 
> 
> I hope to never read this again. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and have a good day!
> 
> ~Tired & Awake

You were tired. You wanted to rest more than anything. The caffeine from the coffee and meds had done little to keep you awake at this point in time. Whenever you would blink you struggled to shake the urge to sleep. You  _ needed _ to focus on the road ahead, you  _ needed _ this job. Even if it had you driving shoddy dirt roads like this one. 

  
God, this  _ sucked.  _   
  


Your eyelids had grown heavy and you felt yourself slowly nodding off. The jump of your truck hitting a pothole shook you awake. You tried to swerve back into the lane but you soon found yourself barrelling off the road and into the forest. The car hit the tree and crumpled like a pop can against the force.   
  
Your ears rung as you peeled your eyes open. The windshield was shattered, the dashboard was mere centimetres away from crushing your legs so you supposed you were lucky. The airbag had taken the brunt of the impact but left you with a hell of a whiplash. You glanced around quickly and a rush of dizziness washed over you. Maybe a concussion? Not promising with how much your vision was narrowing.   
  
You undid your seatbelt and weakly push at the door. Your strength was fading fast and you fought to stay awake. Your vision blurred and you failed to see a heavy fog roll in from deeper in the woods until it blew past the windows. It was strange. You could’ve sworn there weren’t any lakes around here.   
  
_Where could the fog have been coming from?_  
———  
  
You awaken to the sound of someone prying the door of your car open.   
  
“Alright we checked out the car. Can we leave?” A deep voice asks irritated   
  
“Someone’s in here- we shouldn’t just _leave_ them.” A softer voice replies. You groan and shift from your seat and catch their attention. You crack your eyes open and flinch at the bright flashlight pointing in your direction. You shield your eyes and look around your surroundings.   
  
From what you can tell you are still off the shoulder of the road but the fog got thicker. At this point you can’t see any further than a few feet ahead of you.   
  
“Where the hell am I?” You hiss under your breath  
  
The woman lowers her flashlight and you finally get a look at the two. The woman had fiery red hair pulled into braids and looks to be wearing light athletic gear. Strange considering that it was mid fall and the temperatures were almost below freezing. She eyes you curiously before looking to her companion. He has jet black hair and an overall worn feel to him. He looks more dressed for the weather with a heavy green jacket with a scarf around his neck. They’re relatively young- maybe college aged. They’re also covered head to toe in dirt and grime.   
  
_Is that blood?_   
  
Alarm bells go off as you crawl back further into the truck. You glance at the glove box and debate retrieving the pepper spray from inside. The woman must have noticed you panic because she quickly backs off, pulling the man with her.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright we’re not here to hurt you.” She holds up her hands to reveal no weapons.   
  
The man scoffs and crosses his arms. She elbows him sharply and he begrudgingly puts his hands up too. You relax slightly, still feeling on edge. You remain where you are before asking again.  
  
“Where the _hell_ are we? Who are _you_?” You demand.   
  
“My name is Meg, and that guy is Jake.” The man grunts in response.   
  
“That’s great and all but you haven’t answered my first question.” You retort.   
  
“We aren’t really sure where we are either.” She answers tiredly.   
  
“Oh _bullshit_.” You mutter flatly, “I’m just gonna go back to the road and hitchhike my way to the nearest town.”  
  
You reach into the glove box but the can of mace was gone. You growl as you get up and out of the car and walk in the opposite direction of the crash site figuring you were still close to the road. You walk for what only feels like seconds before you found yourself back at the wreckage of your car. Meg is still here, sitting in the driver’s seat with her legs hanging out the door. Waiting for you. 

 

_ What the fuck _ . You were walking in a straight line- plus there was no way you could have gone that far into the woods.    
  
Your turn around and try again, straight line certain you’re only going in one direction. Once again, you’re back at the beginning. Same truck, same trees, same stranger now sitting in the back of the truck, swinging her legs off the edge.    
  
“ _ What the fuck _ !” You shout angrily   
  
“That’s an interesting reaction.” You glare at the woman and she stares right back at you. You sigh heavily as you laid across the two front seats. With a frustrated huff you cover your eyes with your arm and assess the situation. So, you’ve lost all sense of direction, your ride is out of commission, and these weirdos seem to be in the same situation. Marvellous. This was a marvellous situation you have on your hands.    
  
“Are you done with your tantrum?” Meg asks impatiently. “‘Cause we have a camp around here.”   
  
You peeked out from under your arm to see if she was serious. You grumble incoherently as you sit up. Weighing your options, you decide that it certainly beat staying here. Not like you had any other plans.    
  
“Lead the way.”   
  
She gestures you to follow her and walks off into the fog. You say she walked, it was more of a light jog for you. Christ she’s _ fast _ . You couldn’t imagine how fast she was when she was  _ actually  _ running.    
  
———   
  
A brisk jog/walk through the fog later, you stand what can only be described as the eye of the storm. The fog clears in this open space, you’re able to see a large campfire and an assortment of tents.

 

There’s more people here than you first thought.

 

Looking around you notice a few people gathered around the fire some talking with weary smiles, others with vacant looks. One of the more lively ones notice you first. She smiles, sets her guitar off to the side and bounds over to you.    
  


She stood proudly before you. She wears a black tank top which showed off a sleeve tattoo on her left arm. She wore it with a pair of short shorts, which revealed a second tattoo on her right thigh. 

 

Quick question, were you the only one aware of the fucking cold here. 

  
“Heya!” Her voice has a southern twang to it.    
  
“Uh, hello.” You reply, thrown off by her enthusiasm.    
  
“No need to be so shy, I’m Kate.” She offers her hand to you. You shake it and tell her your name. She nods and pulls you to the group. You turn and gaze pleadingly at Meg who idly watches you get dragged away.    
__  
_ Traitor.  _   
  
“We got a new teammate everyone.” She introduces you to the group.    
  
“Hey.” You wave meekly.    
  
“This is David,-“ she points to the scarred man and a black jacket with the sleeves pushed up. He waves before returning to his cards.    
  
“Ace,-“ an older man wearing a hat and sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night. He shot you a smile. He was playing cards with David and winning by the looks of it.    
  
“Laurie,-“ a young woman in blue, her eyes locked on something beyond the crackling fire. She hums as she regards you for a moment before before turning back to the fire.    
  
“-and Nea.” She wears a grey beanie over her ears, a dark tank top with a red flannel shirt over it. Her gaze is sharp and pierced right through you. She gives you a quick once over before going back to packing a toolbox.    
  
__ Ouch.

  
“If you need me, I’ll be in my tent.” She says ignoring the atmosphere, “Goodnight everyone!”   
  
A chorus of goodnight sounded from the group in varying tones. With that Kate went to bed leaving you to interact with the rest of them.    
  
You warily make your way to the campfire and sit with the group. You use the time to get ahold of yourself. You take some deep breaths to calm yourself. You begin to take in your surroundings. You first notice that the fire gave off no warmth at all. You reach closer and closer and still feel no burning. You try to touch one of the burning logs and felt a chill as your hand brushes the coarse charcoal of the firewood. You recoil in shock and retreat back as if you had been burnt.    
  
“ _ What the fuck _ .” You mutter, idly rubbing your hand.    
  
Next you notice the tents that circled the fire. They were all very different from each other- some new, some old, worn and some almost untouched. However they all were about the same size, big enough to fit one person comfortably.    
  
Finally you take note the people here around you.    
  
First is Ace. Ace was almost right across from you, you guess he won the game from how much he was gloating. He seems rather proud of himself. Next is David. He has a bitter expression, grumbling how the older man must have cheated. He asks for a rematch for his dignity. Then there was Laurie. She remains unmoving, her gaze vacant and unfocused. Probably lost in thought. Finally there’s Nea. She finishes up with her toolbox and packs it up and setting it aside. She lazily looking around and she catches you staring. Embarrassed, you look away and you hear her huff.    
  
“Ah don’t worry about Nea- she’s like that to newbies.” Ace stage whispers the last part with a dismissive wave.    
  
Nea shoots him a harsh glare as she stands up and goes to her tent. But not before giving the man a harsh shove. He falls over with a soft thud and groan. She chuckles as she strolls off- probably to her tent. David was the first to break the silence.   
  
“Wanna join us for a round?” He asks almost casually. You felt yourself bristle at that. How in the goddamn world is he just okay with being trapped in this fog? In the middle of asstown nowhere with no way of navigating the fog, and here these jackasses were playing blackjack or some shit.

 

This felt like bad dream.

 

_ Fuck _ , you could be in a coma now and everything could be fine- any minute you could wake up and be done with this. But right now? Garbage. Everything is just complete fucking  _ garbage _ . Your hands shake as they ball into fist. David looks like he’s about to say something before you all hear groaning coming from across the camp. 

 

You snap your gaze to the source of the noise and you see three people, two of them helping to carry the third. 

 

The injured man was in rough shape, haphazard bandages looked more ripped open than cut. You step back in horror and the others rush to his aid. With a practiced ease they see to his wounds leaving you frozen. 

 

_ What the fuck just happened _ . It appears that this shitshow has upgraded from bad dream to full on nightmare. Great! Just fuckin’ great! Not only can you not escape- but now there’s apparently shit here that can hurt you. You watch as they whisper among themselves and you catch a few words here and there. But two in particular catch your attention.

 

“Killed... or Sacrificed.” 

 

This is gonna be a long night. 

———

 

They ran you through the basics after that. You had a rough idea of what to do and ways to go about it. You shift in your spot beneath a tree. Something is bothering you. You sense a calling of sorts. Something that you can’t hear in your ears. A song. A sweet but vile melody that twists and skews your mind with madness. 

 

It calls you to the fire. 

 

You cover your ears and grit your teeth. You try to resist it, but it gnaws at you. Your body moves on its own accord,and now you’re standing in front the fire with a group of people. You’re not aware enough to really recognize them beyond basic shapes. You feel… light. Weightless even. You’re almost certain you’re about to faint. Your your eyes flutter shut and when you open them you’re on a farm. Walls seem to enclose the whole area.   

 

You’re really hoping this is a dream.

 

You hear a strangled cry sound from somewhere nearby and nearly jump out of your skin. You jog your way to the nearest generator. Easy enough- you know a thing or two about generators it shouldn’t be too hard. Just as you finished that thought your hand slips and the engine sparks up in your face with a loud crash.

 

_ Good fucking job you failed step one.  _ You jeer at yourself. 

 

You pull away and yelp feeling a sharp pain on your hand. A cut runs across the back of your hand. Blood flows from the cut and you wipe it off and try fixing the machine again. And another shock and plume of smoke. 

 

_ Damn it.  _

 

A raspy shriek sounds off again- this time closer. A soft heartbeat sounds in your ears as you quickly flee. The rhythm only gets faster and louder in your ears and you steal a glance over your shoulder. 

 

It woman was chasing you. Her was in a nurses uniform with a pillowcase over her head. The bloodied bonesaw in her hand glints in the faint light of the gloom. You also notice her hovering a few inches off the ground. 

 

Not terrifying at all!

 

You dodge and weave through the corn field trying to shake her. But it’s to no avail when you hear a sharp gasp and a whoosh of something rushing by you. Another raspy shriek and she’s in front of you. 

 

“Shit!”

 

She swipes at you and you feel the saw rip and tear its way through your flesh and scrapped your bone. A sharp cry leaves your lips and you do a quick 180 and bolt off. Taking as many zagging turns as you could. A window catches you attention and you sprint to it. You vault through it but your foot catches the frame and you plummet face first into the wood floor of the shack. 

 

You hiss and scramble to your feet and look for a hiding spot. The lockers seem to be a safe bet. You ease yourself into one and wait with a bated breath. She phases her way through the wall.

 

She makes her rounds through the room. Opening the other two lockers then standing in front of the one you’re in. Your breath hitches as you hear her raspy wheezes. Just as she reaches for the handles a nearby generator springs to life, drawing her attention away from you. She blinks away and you slump in the locker. You push yourself out of it and hobble your way out of the makeshift shack.

 

You hiss as your clothes brush against the messy tear. You curse under your breath and grumble. “Fucking silent hill rip-off bitch.”

 

Looking around you notice a crouched figure a few meters away. You limp to them. You tap them on the shoulder and they whirl around to face you. It was Nea. Of course it was the one person that couldn’t stand you. 

 

“You look awful.” She says immediately. 

 

“Wow, thanks.” You snark back.

 

She tugs you closer and starts treating your wounds. Carefully wrapping gauze across your back and shoulder. She pulls away and you find yourself feeling a lot better.  _ Totally not weird _ . 

 

The sound of 2 more generators being finished in rapid succession rings out across the map. 

 

The brunette scans the area and nods at a nearby generator and gestures for you to follow her. With little else to do, you stalk you way to it and kneel, looking at the different parts. There is a lot to be done for this thing to be fixed. 

 

“Uhhh…” You mutter as you attempt to piece the machine back together. 

 

“You’re doing it wrong.” You hear Nea chide. “Here.” 

 

She crouches beside you, shoulders brushing yours. You shake off the oncoming fluster and pay attention to what she is doing. You think you got it now. You replicate her actions and she goes to work on the other side of the machine. In a matter of minutes the motor springs to life. You swell with pride and smile. 

 

The smile doesn’t last as a hoarse scream becomes louder in your ears. The girl beside you was just as panicked as she looks for the source as she ducks behind a wall. Following her lead you dive behind sever bales of hay. 

 

The Nurse appears with a blur and a flash. She sweeps the area around Nea, you watch as your fellow survivor try to stay on the opposite side of the walls. However, the killer caught a glimpse of the hiding woman and floats to her position, fading through the wall before swiping at her. 

 

Nea shouts as the saw slashes her back. She bolts off into the fields, the nurse hot on her tail. 

 

Shit. There goes your guide. You wearily look around before following them. You had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well for you. You jog and eventually catch up to the duo. Just in time to see Nea get knocked down to the ground with a scream. 

 

You stumble behind a tractor.  Watching helplessly as the floating woman picked up the survivor and slammed her down onto the hook. A pained scream left her and echoes in the open air. 

 

When you’re certain the threat is gone you run to her and lift her off the hook. 

 

“Thanks.” She says weakly, her face pale. 

 

You’re about to help treat her injuries when she bolts off into the cornfield. Leaving you alone. You didn’t really like being alone. Plus, she was hurt and you don’t want to risk her going on one of those hooks again. 

 

You shiver at the thought. 

 

You walk around as quietly as you can manage, looking for any blood or signs of anyone else. You pause and listen a moment. You hear the wind howling in your ears. You hear the cawing of the crows. Faintly you hear the steady beating of a heart. It grows in volume and before long it roars in your ears.

 

_ The terror radius.  _

 

Which meant the killer was  _ very _ close by. 

 

Damn it. 

 

The sound of running steps rushes by you and you see a still injured Nea running through the corn. The nurse is not far behind and notices you standing in the field. 

 

Shit, shit, shit. 

 

She blinks and swings at you. The bandages tear from you as the weapon rips at the still fresh wounds. You shriek in agony and sprint forward, catching up to Nea. Running side by side you hear the nurse fading closer again. You cast a quick look over your shoulder and feel time slow. 

 

She was aiming for Nea. 

 

Shit. 

 

Sure she was mean to you, but you didn’t wanna see her hurt. Your body moves on it’s own, shoving the woman aside and taking the hit for her. She stumbles but continues running. She slows down and slinks into cover when she notices she’s not being followed anymore.

 

You turn over and gaze up at the woman.

 

She hauls you up onto her shoulder and carries you off. You try to twist and wriggle out of her grasp but she grips onto you tighter. She zeros in on the nearest hook and makes a beeline for it. You struggle harder against her unyielding grasp, pulling open gashes and cuts. With one final jerk, you shake yourself free and run without a second thought. 

 

Your run, and run as fast as your legs can carry you. You still a glance over your shoulder and bump into something. 

 

“Shit.” Scratch that. You bumped into some _ one.  _

 

You immediately scramble to your feet, eyes wide with fear. You dig your heels into the dirt ready to turn tail and run when it registers that you know this person. Nea again. Why the  _ fuck _ do you keep running into her. She staggers and meets your eyes with a tense apprehension. The expression is gone in a moment and her normal weariness settles onto her features as she notices your wounds. 

 

The whirring of gate starting up is heard and you jump at the noise. Nea follows the source and takes your hand in hers and guide you to the exit. Weaving through corn and hay you stood before the imposing structure. 

 

A man was already there, holding down a lever that powered the gate. He’s constantly looking over his shoulders for danger. You see his face when he turns to you. His eyes have bags under them. The boy looks as though he has never known a moment’s rest. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when Nea tugs at her hand. 

 

Her hand that was still in your grip. 

 

“Sorry.” You mutter reflexively as you jerk your hand away. 

 

She grumbles something as she pulls you aside, putting more gauze for your reopened wounds. The gate buzzes, echoing loudly across the map. Nea finishes with the wrapping and waits anxiously for the gate to open. 

 

The heartbeat grows loud in your ears as another wispy scream cuts through the night. You feel your own heart drop as the rhythm grows in volume. The door opens with a deafening metal screech. 

 

The Heartbeat grows louder

 

The Nurse warps to the now open gate, saw raised. 

 

Thinking fast you jump in front of her catching her attention. 

 

“Hey!” You taunt. “Come ‘nd get me!” Taking the attention off of everyone else, the nurse swings at you. The weapon is brought down with great force onto your shoulder. You howl in pain as you take off. The nurse in tow. 

 

They said there was another exit here right?

 

Yeah. You’re almost certain, you still have a chance. Another swing hits, you fall to the ground. You groan and glare up at the woman. She wipes off the blood from the weapon before looking down at you coldly. You felt malice through the bag over her head. 

 

In the blink of an eye her posture changes drastically. She crumples into herself as if in pain. But she remains silent. You regard her with curiosity as she uncurls herself. 

 

She isn’t floating anymore. 

 

The killer stood over you again. Different now. She seems just as scared as you. Her head cranes down to you and she picks you up, more carefully this time around. Still in shock, you can’t find it in you to really try to move. You let your arms sway back and forth with her steps. 

 

She heaves you off her shoulder and onto the ground with a muffled ‘oof’. 

 

You’re at the exit gate. 

 

She dropped you at the gate. 

 

You turn slightly to steal a look at her and she steps away. Still watching you. A chill washes over you as she twitches, her hand tightening on the saw. 

 

With what little strength you had left you pull yourself though the exit. The heavy brick walls open to an open field, empty with the exception of the omnipresent fog that rolls across the ground. 

 

With a great effort you push yourself to your feet. You stagger and with little to catch yourself on you fall to the ground again. You hiss with pain as you resolve to crawl your way back. 

 

And it sucked. 

 

The way back feels like it’s taking hours upon hours. Your elbows and knees were raw from being dragged across the ground. Your vision was starting to spin with blood loss. You’re about to let out a frustrated yell when you see a distant flicker in the fog. 

 

For the love of god please let that be the camp. You crawl as fast as you can manage towards the light. You pull yourself through the woods and to the edge of the camp. 

 

“Hey!” You shout weakly, trying to get their attention. Immediately two people are standing at your sides, each holding you up by the shoulder, and arm sung over each of their shoulders. 

 

Voices grow muffled and the world slowly turns into a kaleidoscopic blur. It’d be beautiful if your didn’t feel like you were standing at death’s door. You’re vaguely aware of some of your wounds being seen to. 

 

You feel yourself drifting in and out of consciousness. You’re not sure how much time has passed when you finally come to. 

 

You’re in the middle of camp, laid across a few mats. You crane your neck and take in what’s around. A couple of open medkits, some bloody bandages. Exactly what you expected. 

 

“Hey,” a soft voice greets, “you alright?”

 

It was a woman, you think her name was Claudia or something. She wears a pink button up shirt with skinny jeans tucked into boots. You could remember her name being called when you were helped to camp. Maybe she’s a medic or whatever. 

 

“I feel like shit.” You rasp blearily. 

 

Your whole body aches in varying degrees. Your arms feel numb for the most part. A dull throbbing runs through your back and centres on the right side of your back. Your head pounds and you’re certain you would kill a man for some Tylenol™. 

 

She chuckles lightly. “Not a surprise, with how you looked when you came in.” 

 

You try to push your torso up but a gentle but firm hand on your shoulder stops you. “You shouldn’t move much for now.” 

 

You sign and relax back into the mats. Grumbling incoherently you shift and settle back in. 

 

This sucks.

 

Luckily It didn’t take long for you to get the play to move. Couldn’t have been more than few hours. But honestly it felt like days with nothing to really distract yourself with. 

 

You’ve just sat up when Nea stops by. 

 

“Thank you, for saving our asses back there.” She says almost shyly. 

 

“Ah, I never could stand seeing people get hurt.” You dismiss her thanks with a wave. 

 

“Y’know she was actually worried about ya” You hear David pipe up from his place at the campfire. You feel a heat rise in your cheeks. 

 

“Ugh no I wasn’t!” She retorts. The scarred man gives her a doubtful look. 

 

Nea shoots him a threatening look before muttering a flustered, “Whatever”. You watch the scene with an amused smile. David waves before going back to whatever he was doing. 

 

At least the people here will be interesting. 

———-

Over time you an Nea get closer. 

 

Bonding over street art and putting up with other’s tomfoolery. The two of you grow to have a steady friendship. She was admittedly cold but past that she was incredibly caring. 

 

“Get your ass back here! You’re still hurt!” 

 

In her own way, you suppose. 

 

You slow down and let her catch up. You crouch behind some boulders and she starts binding your wounds with a practiced ease. Pulling your arm close she cuts gauze and cotton to stop or slow the bleeding. You look up from her work to look at her. 

 

Wow, she is really close. 

 

You watch her work steadily on the gash, her eyes focused on the task at hand. She pulls away and you’re taken out of your stupor. She looks at you and you turn away sharply, trying to hide the blush on your face. She must have noticed because she asks you, “Are you okay? You’ve been different lately.”

 

Uh oh. 

 

“I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lie. 

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“This really isn’t the time or place to talk about this.” You deflect. 

 

She makes a face as she drops the subject. You know she’s going to try to bring it up again but you have a plan. A truly ingenious plan.  _ Avoid her forever and ignore your feelings.  _ It’d be difficult, dangerous and stupid to avoid someone in a survival situation. Then again when has that ever stopped you. It’s better to run than to be pushed away. 

 

You work away at the objectives. Work on a generator here, look the chest there, all the while keeping Nea at a distance. 

 

Does she like girls?

 

It’s not that hard to imagine with her. 

 

You ask yourself these questions as you finish repairing the last generator. The sound of the gates being powered rings across the realm and you watch the killer set out on a war path to a gate.You purse your lips and slink away in the opposite direction, hugging the outside of the map. Slowly but surely, you sense everyone else escape, leaving you alone to find your way out. 

 

Within minutes you come up to an open exit, with a sigh of relief you walk through the threshold and race back to camp. Reaching the edge of camp you see Nea sitting on a felled tree. Clearly waiting for you. Your turn on your heel and take three steps back towards the fog. 

 

“Hey!” She calls firmly, and you halt dead in your tracks. 

 

You wonder if this so called Entity would let you return to that match. 

 

She stomps her way to you and you quickly put your hands up in defense and turn to face her. 

 

“I-I uh,-“ You fumble for an explanation but she quickly cuts you off, jabbing a finger at you. 

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Her voice was harsh and accusatory,”I thought we were friends.”

 

For  _ some _ reason the thought of her only seeing you as a friend hurt. You feel a fresh wave of shame wash over you as you try to avoid her intense gaze. You feel you face flush with embarrassment and try to piece your thoughts together. Your first words come out slow and unsure. 

 

“I’m afraid.”   Incredibly vague, good job. 

 

She looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to continue. “I-I’m afraid of being pushed away. That you might not want to be around me anymore because….” You trail off realizing how fucking childish you sound. 

 

God you’re being ridiculous. 

 

“... because?” You hear Nea ask. 

 

You release the breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

  
  


“Because I… think I like you?”  It sounds more like a question than an answer. 

 

A beat passes. 

 

Then another. Oh god you made a mistake. You fucked up. She’s gonna be weirded out and grow to hate you. She’ll push you away and you really don’t want that and- and- you’re panicking. Great. 

 

You’re about to stammer our an apology but she cuts you off. 

 

“You know I  _ care _ about you, right?” You shift your weight from foot to foot. Waiting for her to continue. “If you haven’t noticed- I don’t care about many people here.”

 

A hand cups your cheek. 

 

Nea’s hand. 

 

You freeze like a deer in headlights. You slowly look up from the ground and you’re met with light blue irises. 

 

Who would’ve thought the colour blue could be so warm. 

 

“Come on, haven’t you noticed me staring too?”

 

You can feel static rage in your mind, roaring white noise fills your ears as she presses her forehead to yours. You stood stiff as a board for a few minutes longer before slowly relaxing against her touch sighing softly. 

 

“So, uh, where does that leave us?” You ask shyly. She chuckles- a low and breathy sounds- as she gently presses her lips to yours. You guess that answers your question. 

 

You may need more convincing though. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Validate me- leave a comment, kudos or vicious hate mail. I’ll take anything.


End file.
